Naruto's rebel yell
by SasukeTachiUchiha
Summary: This story takes place in the 1950's era of our world. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take a grand adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters. My friend does own the rights to his original characters of this story. I uploaded this for him since he does not have an account on this site. He has given me his permission for uploading, editing, and typing of this story. **

**Chapter one: The Dragon Mosaic**

"Impressive!" said Sakura. She gazed up at the massive walls, gleaming white under a cobalt sky. "The Hatti were tremendous builders."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Naruto yawning. He kicked a stone that pinged off the nearest point of the wall. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"Research," said Sasuke. "This city was just recently discovered by shepherds."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Naruto asked looking even more bored.

"The city of Hattussa is said to have a library filled with the knowledge of the ancients!" said Sakura excitedly.

Naruto sat down on a boulder. "Well count me out. I hate reading. Who cares about a moldy library that no one has been in for thousands of years. Probably haunted by ghosts of old lady librarians."

"It is rumored," said Sasuke. "That the Hatti clan had possessed knowledge of very rare, powerful jutsu."

"Well why are we just hanging around here then?" said Naruto as he leaps to his feet. "Let's find that library!"

The gate was 60 feet high. Carved lions, their bodies mangled by time, gazed down from their posts on top of the gate. One lion eyed Naruto balefully with its obsidian eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto shouted at it. Crows cawed, flying from their perches. Black feathers rained down on the three.

"Sick!" said Naruto. "A crow just pooped on me."

"Serves you right," said Sakura. "Just be quiet from now on."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh," Naruto walked behind the two trying to get the slimy bird droppings out of his hair.

The city was a place frozen in time. They were in a large plaza with wide streets and alleys evenly sliced through rows of white buildings. A statue of a large man upon a chariot towed by fearsome bulls glared at the unwelcome visitors.

This place gives me the creeps," said Naruto. It was utterly still. Not a peaceful stillness, but the stillness of a beehive that had just been disturbed and was about to erupt into violence.

"Where did Kakashi-sensei say the library was most likely located?" asks Sakura.

"Beyond this plaza," said Sasuke. "Toward the city's heart."

"Near the palace then," said Sakura. From a bag she took out a map. "The palace is here." She said pointing at a large red circle. "These two buildings are unknown." She pointed at tow oblong splotches. "One of them is bound to be the library."

"And this is the street we need to take," Sasuke pointed at the shadowy alley.

"Yeah, fine, let's get moving," said Naruto. He had been staring at the man in the chariot and either his eyes were playing tricks on him or that thing was actually beginning to move.

The ninja squad moved silently down the alley. Rats scurried out of their way, but other larger shapes lurked just inside doorways, their keen red eyes unblinking.

"That's the palace," said Sakura. A huge round tower spiked the sky. Near its crown huge birds flew.

"There's building number one," said Sasuke. Building one was a long structure near the base of the palace.

"And building two," said Sakura. That building was a little farther away.

"Do we split up then?" asked Naruto. "The search would be quicker that way, and a quicker way of getting out of spookopolis."

"We stay together." Said Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei's orders."

"Just great," said Naruto sarcastically under his breath.

They headed toward building one. There didn't seem to be any doors. Just small windows very high up.

"There has to be an entrance," said Sakura. She felt the wall. "So smooth," she said fascinated. "Like this whole building was carved from one solid slab of rock."

Naruto wandered a little ways from the other two. He gazed up at one of the high windows. The windows though looked awfully small.

"Hey, Bubby. You want a peek inside?"  
"Aaah!" Naruto jumped back from the slug like creature that had poked its head out from seemingly nowhere. It has a misshapen man-shaped head with huge pale eyes of a frog. It made a gurgling sound that could have been a laugh then disappeared. But it left a small doorway, an entrance into the building.

"What are you shouting about?" said Sakura glaring at Naruto.

"Little….goofy….creepy…sluggy…called me Bubby…."

"Knock it off!" shouted Sakura punching Naruto.

"Stop it you two," said Sasuke in a calm yet annoyed voice. "At least Naruto's bumbling has found us an entrance."

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto angrily as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He followed Sasuke and Sakura through the entrance. He had to crawl and when he stood up his jaw dropped. There was light here! Light that illuminated shelves of books farther than the eye could see.

"The Library of Hattussa!" said Sakura her eyes shining.

"Jutsus!" cried Naruto running to the nearest shelf and grabbing a book. "Hey! This book only has some weird wavy lines in it."

"That's because it was written in a different language, Idiot." Said Sakura.

Naruto grabbed another book and flipped through the pages. "There's not even any pictures in it. Boring!"

Sakura grabbed the book away from him. "Keep your grubby hands off and leave the research to those born with a brain."

"Fine!" Naruto's head hurt. It usually did when he came into contact with too many books. There were galleries above, walkways, that made easier access to books stored higher up. Naruto leaped on one. From here he had a better view of the building's interior. He noticed patterns made of stone in the center of the main floor. Dust and grime covered it so he couldn't figure out what the pattern represented. He wandered down the gallery looking for anything that wasn't a book. Then he saw it. A large book that stood upright. It wasn't on a shelf, but on the floor of the walkway.

'_What keeps it from falling?'_ Naruto wondered. He came closer, his hands outstretched. He wanted to push the book over. It worried him that this book could be standing erect. What Naruto remembered about physics told him that gravity should pull such a thin, tall object down. He pushed it. The book screamed! A face appeared on the cover. A man's face. The face screamed again. Then the man in the book ran. Ran through a meadow to an old building in the distance.

Naruto froze. What was this place!?

"Naruto!" Sakura had him in a headlock. "What did I tell you about making a moron of yourself?"

"But Sakura, that book, a guy was in it and he ran into some building."

"What guy? What building?" The book cover was blank. "I swear Naruto, you have to quit acting like the village idiot everywhere you go."

"Enough you two." Said Sasuke. "Look!"

Naruto and Sakura looked down at the main floor. The bits of glassy stone that made up the massive mosaic were beginning to glow. A mist of light hovered from it, then stones turned into jems of dazzling colors, red, green, yellow, but mostly blue. These stones shook loose from the floor, the patterns turned into a body and head. Then the dragon let out a thunderous roar.

**Second chapter coming soon. please feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Two: Through the Wormhole**

**Disclaimer-We do not own Naruto and it's characters. We do however own this story. **

Teeth as large as spears lanced through Naruto's body. Then the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Rasengan!" From underneath the dragon, Naruto pushed the ball of pure chakra against the dragon's massive scales. The deafening explosion rocked him backwards and his clone disappeared. He had to roll quickly to the side to avoid the lash of the dragon's tail. The force of that lash caused cracks to form in the floor.

"You didn't even make a scratch," said Sasuke helping Naruto to his feet.

"Well I like to see you do better!" panted Naruto.

"I haven't been able to," admitted Sasuke. "I timed my Chidori with your rasengan. This beast just absorbs chakra."

They quickly separated as the dragon's head snapped at them just missing the two. It's jaws clenched on a support beam instead of shattering it. Thousands of books poured down on the dragon burying it.

Naruto laughed. "What at way to go! To be drowned by a bunch of boring books." Then books exploded everywhere like bullets as the dragon launched itself at Naruto.

Naruto climbed up to the tallest gallery using a mountain of clones that crumbled like dirt clods from the weight of the dragon.

"That thing is after **you,**" said Sakura. She was perched on a book self. "What did you do to make it so angry?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied looking down as the dragon paced back and forth glaring at him. "I've never seen that dragon bef-."

'BOOM!' With one lash of it's tail another beam was shattered. Sakura and Naruto were falling through empty space. Down they went heading for the open cavern that was the dragon's mouth.

Naruto's body suddenly burst with chakra. 'The Nine Tailed Fox,' Naruto thought. In his mind he saw the Nine Tails banging at its cell. With that extra chakra Naruto flooded the dragon with red flame then grabbed Sakura landing safely on the floor. The dragon shook its head.

"You!" It roared. " You dare to bring that foul beast into my library?"

The dragon thundered toward them. "I guard this library from beasts such as you!" it bellowed at Naruto and the Nine Tails. The jutsus that are stored here in the hands of an evil monster would destroy this world!"

"Sargon! Stop!" It was the weird slug creature. It wattled on short legs to confront the dragon. "You are suppose to protect this library! Not destroy it!"

"Out of the way librarian," said the dragon. "I'd rather see the library destroyed than be polluted by that fox!"

"No!" The slug-man turned on Naruto. "What have you done Bubby? I let you in to have a peek and you cause this." The librarian burst into tears. "All my books that I had painstakingly sorted and cataloged. It will take a century to put everything back to where it was."

"Sorry," said Naruto weakly.

"Sorry! SORRY!" The librarian raised a staff. "Sargon, no more. I will deal with these pests."

Down came a long slender book.

"Hey, that's the book that yelled at me!" cried Naruto.

The book slowed to a soft landing at the librarians feet.

"I said **I** will deal with them!" bellowed the dragon as the little librarian began to chant. The book grew bigger. Naruto saw the meadow and the building in the distance.

"See!" he told Sakura. "I wasn't making things up."

"Well good for youuuu!" A strong force like a powerful magnet was pulling them toward the book.

"Grab hold," said Sasuke. He tried keeping Naruto and Sakura from being dragged away.

"Oh that won't do," said the librarian. He chanted louder. The force got stronger and all three began to hurtle toward the book. Just before being sucked in the dragon snatched at them with its jaws. Naruto was so desperate he grabbed hold of a horn on the dragon's head, its jagged shape cutting his hand. Then all four disappeared.

"Good riddance," said the librarian. "Now maybe I can have some peace and quiet."

**Chapter 3 Coming soon**

**Notice(this story is trying to be updated weekly so should have the chapter then. Thank you and hope you review it's much appreciated.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Three: On the Other Side**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. **

**(Note: I'm pretty sure Sakura doesn't know how to heal with her chakra until after Sasuke leaves with Orochimaru. But in light of that Sakura needs something more useful lol. Also soooo sorry chapter wasn't posted earlier so here is ch. 3) **

Naruto opened his eyes briefly and gazed at the puffy, pure-white clouds serenely sailing across a vivid blue sky. He closed his eyes. For a moment he felt completely at peace. Then a sharp pain made him sit up. His hand bled profusely.

"Ow!" He shook his hand splattering blood on Sakura who sat next to him.

"Naruto!"

"My hand. Oh! Ow!" usually a sharp cut healed fast thanks to the curative power of the Nine Tails. He wasn't used to so much blood.

"Quit whining and relax!" Sakura grabbed his hand and applied pressure on it with a cloth. "You're such a baby, Naruto." After cleaning the wound she put ointment on it. It stung and Naruto whimpered. "There." Sakura had his hand in a tightly wrapped bandage.

"This is not the land of the Hatti." Sasuke had prowled the meadow they had been dropped in. "See those cables over there?" He pointed to a series of poles at the end of the meadow. Wires strung from pole to pole.

"Listen!" Naruto put his bandaged hand to his ear. "I think those wires are actually talking."

"They are in a way," said Sasuke. "I stood underneath one and heard human voices. This land has technology."

"Something the land of the Hatti never had," added Sakura.

"I'm going to find out what those people are saying." Naruto sprinted to a pole. It was covered in vines and three-leaf plants. The humming was louder here but he still couldn't make out any voices. The pole looked easy to climb but why climb when he could stand on a horde of shadow clones.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Nothing happened. A swarm of starlings sitting on wires whistled and hooted at Naruto's feeble effort.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Nothing "What the heck is going on?!"

"Our chakra has been cut off." replied Sasuke strolling over hands in his pockets. "I can see nothing with my Sharingan."

"And I have no healing chakra," said Sakura. "That's why I had to use ointment to treat your wound."

Naruto looked at his bandaged hand. "Yeah, I was wondering about that." He also wondered about the Nine Tailed Fox. Normally he would have been overjoyed not to feel its presence inside him. But now it worried him. He couldn't feel the Nine Tails anywhere as if it had been ripped from his body.

"Your creepy friend must have put a spell on us," said Sakura with her hands on her hips. 

"What! That creepy, frog-eyed weirdo? He's not my friend!"

"Why did he call you Bubby then? And said he let us into his library all because he took a shine to you."

"Listen Sakura that ugly…"

A loud snort interrupted him. Several yards away a big black bull with curved horns glared at the three, now powerless, ninjas.

Naruto's heart thumped. "Nice bull," he said softly.

"Easy," Sakura whispered. "If we don't make any sudden movements."

Naruto was already dashing toward a fenced enclosure many yards away.

Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot. All he had to do was climb this pole to get away from the bull." He grabbed a large stick lying on the ground and ran after both Naruto and the bull.

Naruto puffed. He didn't have the stamina he normally had and the bull was gaining rapidly. He imagined he felt its hot breath on the back of his neck. "Aaah!" Naruto slipped on a cow patty and fell face first.

'I'm a goner,' he thought. 'I wonder what a load of bull feels like.' He waited to be trampled but nothing happened. Naruto twisted around spitting grass and cloves from his mouth. There was the bull trying to make up its mind whom to attack first, as Sakura and Sasuke dodged in and out waving their sticks.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. "Open the gate!"

"Huh?"

"The gate right behind you!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked behind him. There was a gate! He stood up unfastened the latch, then opened it.

"Here Bully, Bully! Over here you stupid old cow!"

It was either being called a stupid cow or Naruto's bright orange jacket being waved at it that caught the bull's attention. Whatever it was it charged at Naruto standing in the front of the gate. Just in time Naruto leapt out of the way and the bull thundered through the gate.

"Got you!" Naruto shut the gate with a bang. He gave a little victory dance.

"Hey! What you kids doing trespassin'?!" A man in bib overalls strode angrily across the meadow. In his hand was a double barreled shot gun. "Get away from that gate, son."

Naruto looked at the man. Then his eyes widened. "Hey, it's that old coot I saw in the book!"

"Who you callin' old coot," then the man gave a double take. "Why you're that strange little feller I saw earlier! Came out of nowhere you did. 'Bout gave me a heart attack."

"See Sakura. I did see an old coot in that book."

Sakura smacked him on the shoulder. "At least you can be more polite." She turned to the man. "We're sorry we were trespassing, Sir."

"Well, no harm done," said the man. "Say, where you three from anyway? You look mighty peculiar in those duds you're wearin'."

"Duds?" said Naruto. "What the heck are those!"

"I think he means our clothes," said Sakura.

"Are you kidding? Look at that get up he's wearing."

Sakura ignored him. "Sir, do you know how far we are from the Land of Fire?"

"Land of what now?"

"The Land of Fire," repeated Sakura. "One of the five great nations."

"Well missy, I've never heard tell of this Fire land of yirs. And if'n I remember what they taught me in school there's more that five nations in this ol' world. No', either you three are daft or just funnin' me. I suggest you git now." He raised his shotgun menacingly.

"Then where are we?" said Sakura in exasperation.

"Why missy you all is in Georgia."

**Chapter 4 coming soon to a theater near you. Lol (J/K anyway it should be up next week. Please feel free to review. Thank you! ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Four: A Strange Place Called Georgia**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. I wanted to give a special thanks to our first reviewer Nuke Tremor. Just wait and see Sasuke might just adopt that greaser look only time will tell. **

"I've gone over these maps three times and I can't find the word 'Georgia' anywhere." Sakura sat cross legged on the trunk of a fallen oak tree. Naruto and Sasuke peered through a fringe of green foliage that separated them from the busy road. Strange, mechanized carriages hauled passengers to and fro.

"That old geezer was right," said Naruto. "We do look different." He watched a group of young people get on a bus. The boys had short hair and wore drab-colored shirts and pants. The girls wore dresses or sweaters with long skirts.

"We have to find a way to blend in," insisted Sasuke. "We may have to ambush a few locals. We can steal their clothes."

"And have the authorities of this land after us," argued Sakura standing up.

"Hey, Sakura!" said Naruto laughing. "I haven't seen any pink-haired girls like you here yet!"

"Well, I bet you didn't see anyone as dumb-looking as you!"

"Enough," said Sasuke. "We need a plan."

"We need a way to get out of this Georgia place," Naruto said angrily. "Man, I'd like to get my hands on that creepy librarian. Him and that dragon. Hey! What did happen to that dragon?"

"It was sucked into that book like us," said Sasuke. "It should have been in the meadow."

Sakura put her maps into her bag. "I wonder if there are dragons in this land?"

Naruto laughed. "If there aren't it will be even more out of the place than we are."

"Let's find another road," said Sasuke. "One that is less traveled. Until we find the proper clothes we are just too visible."

Naruto had his tongue hanging out like a panting canine. "I'm hot." They found a different road, a dirt road covered in haze and dust. "How much water do you have Sakura?"

"Drink out of your own canteen!"

"I already did." Naruto shook his empty canteen.

"Well I don't have any either."

"We all need water," said Sasuke.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "And food. Definitely food"

There was a low roar from behind. Around a bend of flowering trees one of these mechanized carriages came barreling. It made a beeline for them.

"Hey!" Naruto dove to the grassy bank on the side of the road.

The carriage screeched to a halt, belching smoke from the rear. "Watch where you're walking Loser!" A group of greasy-haired teenage boys smirked at Naruto. "Exactly what zoo did you escape from?"  
Naruto got angrily to his feet. He pulled out his kunai knife. "Say that again Creep!"

"Oooh, little man has a knife," said one of the teens.

He pulled out an object that shone like a silver pipe in the bright sunlight.

'BAM!' Something incredibly hot grazed Naruto's sleeve. 'BAM! BAM! BAM!'

"Dance, monkey, dance!" shouted some of the teens.

Naruto dodged to avoid the projectiles.

"Enough Harvey!" shouted one of the boys. "We got business in town."

"See ya, sucker!" The one called Harvey who was driving forced the carriage to lurch forward and quickly they were gone. But not until the back of the vehicle was decorated with shuriken.

"Way to go, Naruto." Sakura stepped from out of a clump of trees followed by Sasuke. "You just used up all your ninja stars."

"And where were you?!" yelled Naruto. "We're a team. You're suppose to back me up!"

"He wasn't interested in hurting you," said Sasuke.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he could have easily killed you with that weapon."

"What was that thing?"  
"It's called a gun," said Sakura. "In the past some of the nations used weapons such as those."

Naruto gripped the handle of his kunai hard. "If I ever get my hands on those creeps."

They continued down the road, leery of any approaching vehicles. The day was getting late and Naruto didn't know if he was more hungry than thirsty. Or more thirsty than hungry. Either way he was dying from both.

"Dag nabit wheel!" some yards away, under the shade of a tall tree, a man was trying to put a wheel on his wagon.

"Need any help, sir?" asked Sakura.

The man looked up. He had the features of a goat; long, thin ears that pointed straight up like horns, and a scraggly gray beard. "Thank you kindly miss. I could use a bit of help."

The three young ninjas helped the man put his wheel back.. Naruto noticed the back of the wagon was full of odds and ends.

"I'm taking these things into town," said the man answering Naruto's questioning looks. "What I can't sell I take to the dump. Say, where you youngsters headed?"

The three looked at each other. "To town like you," said Sasuke.

"Well hop in," said the man. "The least I can do."

They climbed on with Sakura sitting up in front and Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a long trunk in back. The man clucked to his horse and the wagon rolled forward.

"You three look mighty thirsty. There's a jug of water in the back somewhere."

Naruto scrambled off the truck. He rattled through a pile of old tin plates to a large jug of water. Taking off the lid he put his whole face in and began lapping like a dog.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura. "Sorry, Sir, he doesn't have any manners."

"Don't fret none, miss. Seen worse mannered boys before. Take them Barrows fer instance. Worse gang of teenage hoodlums to terrorize this county in ages. Call themselves after Bonnie and Clyde's gang. I was in that part of Louisiana back in '34 when the marshals shot ol' Bonnie and Clyde full of holes."

Naruto stuck his head out of the jug. "What do these Barrows look like?" he said angrily.

"Oh, greasy I would say. Very greasy."

Naruto's jaws clenched. Next time he saw those Barrows he would mop the floor with them.

"Say you youngsters look mighty peculiar. Never seen clothes like yours before."

"Oh," Sakura replied.

"I don't mean to be nosy but you three from some foreign country like California or something?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "We're from California."

"Awful far ways for young'uns to be wanderin! Though back during the depression I saw all sorts of folks, young and old, take to the roads. Just steer clear of the law in this county. Bull O'Connor don't like 'vagrants'."

A red fire ball of a sun was about to set when the wagon finally rattled into town. Naruto wasn't thirsty now but he was starving.

"Hey! It's the Good Humor Man!" Two small children ran to a white vehicle where a man in a white hat was handing out what looked like…FOOD!

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto dashed to the vehicle. "Good Humor Man-san give me one of everything!"

"Sure, Son." The man handed him packages in white wrappings. Naruto quickly opened one and shoved the contents into his mouth. Cold! But pineapply delicious! He shoved more into his mouth.

"Uh-hmmm." The man stretched out his hand.

"Ob yeb." Naruto reached into a pocket and took out Gama-chan. Gama-chan held all his money. He fished out several coins and put them into the man's hand. Then he grabbed some more of the delectable packages.

"Is this a joke, Son?" The man said his face now red.

"Why? I didn't give you enough?"

"Enough!" The man threw the coins down hard on the counter. "What kind of con are you pulling giving me phony money. You either fork over two bucks right now or I call the law!"

"Oh, sorry Mister." Naruto reached into another pocket as if to extract more money. Then quickly snatched the rest of the packages on the counter and ran.

"Thief! Police help I've been robbed!" Naruto ran down an alley. Four hands grabbed him and forced him behind a dumpster.

"You're a real piece of work aren't you." Sakura had daggers in her eyes.

"Where's the money old man!"

Down the alley a shadowy group had someone pinned against a wall.

"I don't have any money," said a pleading voice. "I barely get by."

"I don't….Oooof."

Naruto had his kunai out. He knew those voices.

"Naruto don't you dare!"

Too late. Naruto hurled himself at the Barrow gang.

**Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter please read and review. ^_^ Oh also the word Vagrants if you wanted to know means a person who has no job that wanders from place to place. (I had to look up what it ment since I didn't know lol. *****also Gama-chan is the name Naruto calls his frog wallet*******


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Five: The B-11**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. I just wanted to add that the day I post this is Itachi Uchiha's birthday ^o^ he's my fav. character in Naruto. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI-SAN!  
**

"Smack!" Naruto's head struck the brick wall for the third time. The first guy he jumped on had been much bigger than him.

"I'm going to bash your teeth out and wear them for a necklace," the big kid snarled.

"Move out of the way Bailey," said someone from behind him. "One blast from this .45 will finish that sucker."

"Grrrr!" Naruto grabbed the guy who had been beating him and bit him on the face. The gang member howled in pain. "How do you like my teeth now!" Naruto growled then bit the boy on the ear.

Harvey cocked the hammer ready to shoot when suddenly the gun flew out of his hand. Next he saw Sasuke doing a backflip taking out two Barrow boys with his feet. Harvey frantically searched for his gun.

"Give it to me girlie."

"Oh, I'll give it to you all right!" Sakura's fist connected with Harvey's nose. It began to bleed.

"Why you little tramp! I usually don't rough up broads but for you Sweetheart I'm going to make an exception!" He swung his fist meeting air. Then Sakura head-butted him on the chin. A couple bloody teeth flew out of Harvey's mouth.

"How are you doing over there Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto kneed the much bitten Barrow member in the groin. "Doing just fine," he said. His ninja stars dropped out of the kid's back pocket and he became busy scooping them up.

"BOOM!" A thunderous noise echoed through the alley. Naruto looked up and saw sharp fangs and drool. The dog gave a low growl.

"Easy, boy," said Naruto. "Nice doggie." The menacing dog was joined by another.

"I don't know what's been going on here!" a man hollered. "But I do know that everyone is under arrest."

"Okay you punks; Out!"

Naruto followed Sakura and Sasuke out the back of a motorized wagon. They were handcuffed and their kunai and shuriken had been taken away from them.

"You don't have any right to take our stuff!" Naruto said to the tall, shotgun wielding, man.

"After you nearly killed one of my men! Boy you're lucky you're still in one piece!"

Actually it had been Sasuke who had attacked one of the deputies, only to be subdued by three very large officers. They were forced up stone steps and into an ugly two story brick building.

"The Bull wants to see them, Harry." A grim looking man with a crew cut glared at the three ninjas.

"They're a handful, Tom" the officer called Harry replied. "You want me along?"

Tom pulled out a revolver. "No need. Just take care of those Barrows."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were marched down a barren hallway to a door. Tom rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Come in, dammit!"

Tom opened the door and shoved the three inside. Behind an enormous desk sat a fat, red-faced man. He was cracking peanut shells and stuffing the peanut into his mouth.

"What's this world coming to when you can't have a little peace and quiet on a Sunday! Sit down you Hooligans!"

Naruto sat on a hard chair facing the desk. Suddenly a peanut shell smacked him on the forehead.

"Well Young Man, what's your malfunction in life? What made you decide to join up with the Barrows?"

Naruto sputtered. "Join up with…..We were stopping those creeps from robbing some innocent guy!"

His reply was met by another peanut shell on the forehead.

"Them lies, Young Man, and you know it. Mr. Simpson, that innocent man you were so darn fired up to save, swears you three are in cahoots with them Barrow boys."

"Why would we be fighting with them then?" asks Sakura.

"Why?!" The Bull threw another peanut shell, not at Sakura, but at Naruto again. "Because you all had a fallen out that's why. There's no honor among thieves."

"We are not thieves," said Sasuke in a low voice.

The Bull glared at Sasuke for a long moment. "You the brat that put one of my officers in the hospital aren't you?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and just stared at the police chief.

"Wham!" The Bull had picked up a club and whacked it on the desk. "I believe in an eye for an eye you snot nosed Bastard! What's to prevent me from playing baseball with that thick skull of yours?!"

Tom cleared his throat. "A couple reporters were at the scene, Sir. They might ask questions."

"Damn bleedin' heart commies!" The Bull put the billy club back on the desk. He cleared away a pile of peanut shells and picked up some yellow sheets of paper and a pen.

"Alright I want full names starting with you." He jabbed a thick, stubby finger at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Chunnin from Konoha village."

"Naruto what-the-hell from where damn it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha village."

"Naruto Oozie what kind of fool names is that?"

"I think it's Japanese, Sir," said Tom. "I heard similar names when I was doing interrogations in Saipan."

"Japanese!" The Bull looked at Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes. "If he's Japanese than I'm a Chinaman." He turned his attention to Sakura.

"Your name, Missy?"

"Sakura Haruno genin from Konoha village."

"Konoha village. Now exactly where the hell is that?"

Sakura hesitated. "In…..in California."

"Ahhh." The Bull leaned back as if that answer explained everything. "No wonder you dress like you do and act like you do." Then he leaned forward and bellowed: "We don't need a bunch of free-love and dope being peddled across our peaceful county. I know you kooks out there in California. What did you kids do? Hop a train so you can get your jollies by upsetting decent folk? I want your real names and the addresses of your parents and I want them pretty damn quick!"

"I don't have any parents," said Naruto angrily. "They were both killed."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that son," The Bull replied. "But that is no excuse for breaking the law." He put the papers to the side. "I'm putting you three in lockup separate from the other scum that shows up here. I'm going to send Blondie and Pinky to Reverend Williams. He runs a farm for wayward youths. Maybe he can get some straight answers out of you."

"And Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Your black-haired bastard friend gets a one way ticket to reformatory. Now you three clear out and Missy," The Bull pointed at Sakura's hair. "I'm sending a gal in the morning to wash that pink dye out of your hair. It's a disgrace."

…**.to be continued… **

**Chapter Six coming soon.**

**(Authors note: Now I know Naruto shouldn't be a Chunnin since in this story they are ages 12 & 13 ****Sasuke is 13 the others are 12***** But I think Naruto deserves to be Chunnin because out of the other 2 he is the only one to defeat his opponent in the exams lol. Just thought I should express why I thought this way ^-^) remember reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Six: Shadows**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. **

Detective Tom Keenan opened the door to his apartment. A fan rattled violently on high speed but did little good in combating the oppressive heat. The detective took off his sweat-smeared jacket and laid it on the couch. The room was small and bare. Only a couch, which also served as a bed, two chairs and a radio set. He went into a kitchen the size of a large closet and opened the refrigerator door. Inside was a carton of eggs, the rest of the space crammed with bottles of alcohol. Tom grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey. From a cabinet he took out a glass and filled it with whiskey. Then he took glass and bottle to the couch.

"He will come soon," he said to the whiskey bottle. He swallowed the whiskey in the glass then tossed it on the floor. He began to drink from the bottle itself. Through curtainless windows moonlight shone twisting normal objects into menacing shadows.

The same moonlight slivered through iron bars as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were led down rows of jail cells. Most were occupied and the occupants taunted the three ninjas.

"Hey Clement get a load of these three! The Carnival must be in town!"

"I don't know about you, Boy, but pink hair does something for me. Come here Girl!" A hand reached out only to be whacked by a club.

"Ow! Sarge you needn't had done that. I was only foolin'."

"Hello again Sweetheart." Harvey was in a cell along with two other Barrows. He smiled wide at Sakura showing his newly missing teeth. "When I get out I'm going to make it my pleasure to hunt you down."

Sakura, despite being handcuffed, managed to get her hands through the bars and around Harvey's neck. He hacked and coughed as the sergeant pulled the ninja girl off.

"Damn! That girl has spunk!" The whole jail began to clap for Sakura.

"Looks like you got a fan club, Sakura," said Naruto.

"Shut up and don't talk to me." But Sakura did a lot of talking to Naruto. Or at Naruto. When they reached a part of the jail that was separate from the rest, she was placed in a cell by herself. Sasuke and Naruto were shoved in another. Their handcuffs were off and Naruto rubbed vigorously at his wrists.

In that cell next to them Sakura complained. "Naruto it's all your fault we're in this mess. If you hadn't tried to save some idiot who wasn't worth saving….."

"Hey you brats pipe down!" A detective sat at a desk. He was a skinny, stoop-shouldered young man with a prominent adam's apple. On the desk was a radio. He fiddled with a knob and a loud static poured out.

"I hope we can hear the Shadow tonight," said a voice from another cell.

"What's The Shadow?" Naruto asked. He tried to poke his head through the narrow bars to see who was speaking.

"It's about some dude who fights crime," the voice replied. "He learned some mystic voodoo in some far off land to brain wash people to fess up."

"I said zip your pieholes!" The deputy glared angrily at Naruto. Then the radio began to speak:….Lamont Cranston is The Shadow. Tonight's episode The Shadow does battle with arch-enemy Dr. Arcanus."

"This is going to be good!" the voice from the nearby cell said excitedly.

Tom had drunk himself into a stupor. Shadows danced along the walls mocking the drunken man. Then one of the shadows spoke.

"Mr. Keenan. I am eager to hear your report."

Tom snorted. He had been dozing. Through blurry eyes he looked around the room. "It…it's you ain't it?"

"Yes. It is I. You are drunk Mr. Keenan. That is not why I pay you. I need clear-headed men."

"Then pay me more, damn you!" Tom threw the near empty bottle at a wall. Glass shattered, shards slicing across Tom's bare skin.

"You will have what is agreed if your information is helpful, Mr. Keenan."

"More! I want more!"

"Greed is unbecoming," A shadowy hand lashed out striking the detective across the face.

"Damn you!" Tom took the pistol out of the pocket of his jacket. With shaky hands he aimed at the flickering shadows. The shadows that seemed to be everywhere.

"Whom would you shoot, Mr. Keenan? There are only shadows here."

Mr. Keenan rocked the hammer of his Smith and Wesson .38.

"Enough. I do not come to fight. If your information is good I can spare a bonus."

"Another 5 grand!" hollered Tom.

"Very well. If the information is right."

"Two…three kids were booked tonight. They dressed different."

"Their names?"

"Japanese. Like you said they would be."

The shadows became still.

"Good news, Mr. Keenan. Excellent news. But I must be sure."

"You don't believe me you bastard!"

"Oh. I believe, Mr. Keenan. But the Russians have a proverb: 'Trust but verify.' I shall have the money to pay you if your information is good."

"When?"

"In a day or two. Goodbye Mr. Keenan." And a shadow, a man's shadow, slipped away into the night.

"Who is there?"

"It is I, Dr. Arcanus, The Shadow!"

"You!" Gunshots rang out from the radio.

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"I told you The Shadow kicks ass," said the voice from the nearby cell.

"You weren't kidding." Naruto wished he had the powers of The Shadow. "Where does he live?" he asked.

"Who?" said his new friend.

"This Shadow guy."

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere up North."

"Do you two have any brains at all?" said the deputy. He was whittling at a piece of wood using Naruto's kunai knife. "The Shadow is just a made up character. I have a cousin who writes for the magazine series."

"Lot he knows," said Naruto's friend in a low voice. "That Shadow dude is real."

"I believe you," answered Naruto.

All that time Sakura had been muttering in her cell. Mostly about Naruto but also about how everyone was making a fuss over her hair.

"Nobody had any problem with my hair being this color in Konoha Village," she fumed. She looked through the cell window. A full moon looked the same as it did in Konoha gave her some comfort. Then an enormous shadow flew across the moon. Sakura sensed the oncoming danger.

"Sasuke! Naruto! I think that dragon finally found us!"

**Chapter Seven coming soon…**

**Well I thought this chapter was interesting.. Remember reviews are welcome! ^/_\^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Seven: Breakout! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. **

"Now you be quiet in there Girl!" The deputy had his acne riddled face against the cell bars. "I heard you three were a bunch of crazies, but screaming your head off about dragons takes the lunatic prize! Now just shut your mouth while I write up this little incident." The young man grumbled as he huffed back to his desk. Taking paper from a drawer he began to write furiously.

"You sure it was the dragon?" Naruto said.

"Sure I'm sure."

"But how did he find us?"  
"Naruto," said Sasuke. "Take a look at your hands."

Naruto looked at the hand that had been sliced open by the dragon's serrated horn. The bandage had fallen off but the wound has completely healed.

"Our chakra!" Naruto said excitedly. "It's back!"

"Not completely," Sasuke answered. "With my Sharingan I can see that your chakra lines are flowing more normally. But your ability to do jutsu may still be affected."

"Who cares! Shadow Clone…."

Sasuke clamped a hand across Naruto's mouth. "You idiot," he hissed. "You are far from one hundred percent and that dragon is right outside these walls." With brute strength he dragged Naruto down to the floor and underneath one of the two cots. There it smelled of stale urine and cockroaches scittered across Naruto's hands and face. He struggled to break free from Sasuke and poked his head out from under the cot. A great eye filled the window of the cell. It roved backed and forth like the eye of an enormous cat peering into a mouse hole. Naruto quickly put his head back underneath the cot.

"I hope Sakura has sense enough to hide as well," whispered Sasuke. The jail had become very quiet. The only sound, the scribbling of the deputy as he wrote his report about the crazy girl who believed dragons were real. Then a deafening explosion took a portion of the jail wall dissolving it into fine powder.

"Oh my Lord!" The deputy rose only to be impaled by a dragon's claw. Blood spurted from his mouth gushing down on the desk and all over his precious report.

"NINE TAILS! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME! FACE SARGON!"

Just then Naruto saw the Nine-Tails inside him. It strained against it's chains in a frenzy to attack the dragon.

The dragon swiveled its head and looked directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Chidori!" Lightning launched the entire door free. It flew directly into Sargon's face.

"Move it Naruto! We need the key to free Sakura!"

The key hung on the belt of the deputy's dead body. Naruto slid out of the cell and scurried toward both dragon and the dead body.

"Ah! Nine-Tails scampering on all fours like the lowly beast you are." The dragon lunged at Naruto scraping his left side. The power of the dragon was such that it knocked the wind out of Naruto.

"Chidori!" Another lightning strike straight into the eyes of Sargon.

"Hurry your ass, Naruto!" shouted Sakura. Naruto scampered toward the dead deputy. There was a big hole in his chest where the dragon's claw had speared him. Naruto yanked the key off his belt. He also pried his kunai knife from the man's stiff hand.

"Hurry!" Sakura screamed. The dragon lunged again. The floor just behind Naruto buckled. Naruto slammed against Sakura's cell door, his body so squished he couldn't squeezed the key through the bars.

"Oh, let me do it!" Sakura grabbed the key from Naruto and opened her cell door.

"Look out!"

A dragon's tooth snagged onto Naruto's jacket. He was lifted high toward the ceiling.

Shots rang out.

"Hey you giant lizard thing! Put him down!"

A dark-skinned boy was standing on the deputy's desk. He had a revolver in his hand. He squeezed out tow more shots.

Naruto's jacket tore and he fell on the desk breaking it. Both he and the other boy tumbled to the hard concrete floor.

There was more shooting now. Several policemen had converged on the isolated area of the jail. Many more shots rang out. The dragon shook his head as if the bullets were no more than stinging gnats.

"Naruto! This way!" Sakura and Sasuke were at the portion of the wall that had vanished with the arrival of Sargon.

"Come on," Naruto said to the boy who had saved him.

"You know," replied the boy following Naruto. "I don't think even The Shadow had an adventure like this."

"What the hell is going on!" Police Chief O'Connor had his head out of his office door. "Sounds like a damn bomb went off!"

"It's a disturbance in lockup," said one of the sergeants.

"Damn! We got ourselves a breakout Boys!" He grabbed a shotgun from a deputy. "Go get the BARS!" he ordered. "Just wish we had a son-of-a bitch bazooka."

With a squad of a dozen men, the police chief led them through the main portion of the jail cells.

"What the hell is going on Bull!" shouted some of the prisoners.

"You all shut your mouths. If any of you try to escape, I've given the order to have that bastard gunned down."

Then the Bull came face to face with the dragon.

"OH MY SWEET JESUS IN HEAVEN!" The Bull also saw those three nutty kids from California and another prisoner sneaking through a giant hole in the wall.

"Shoot, damn you!" he bellowed to his men. "Shoot everyone and everything you see!"

"I don't know who I want to see more dead," said Naruto "That dragon or that fat cop." He and his friends were forced to take the dark alleys as the entire town began to light up. Then a siren started to blare.

"The old air raid siren," Naruto's new friend said. "Haven't heard that since I was 5 years old." Then lights flooded the sky.

"People must think ol' Joe Stalin and the entire Russian army has invaded Southern Georgia."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"You cats are definitely not from around here. And you definitely need a nice hole to lay low. Follow me and I can get you that hole."

"Do you trust him?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Of course we can trust him!" said Naruto.

Then shots and explosions filled the sky. In the streets people gawked and pointed. They pointed at Sargon who sailed the illuminated sky searching for the Nine-Tails.

"I say we don't have any other choice but to trust him," said Sasuke.

(Authors note: BARS stands for Browning Automatic Rifles)

**Alright some real action in this one ^_^ now we got to wait till next time. **

**Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Eight: Hugo **

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. **

Naruto's friend knocked hard on the door. Somewhere inside a dog began to bark. "Sure hope he's home." The boy knocked harder. The barking got louder and closer.

"That sounds like one big dog," said Naruto nervously.

"T-Rex? His bark is worse than his bite. C'mon Hugo! Wake your ass up!"

Those words were met by a string of cursing. "Who the hell's out there trying to wake a working man up this time of night!" From a window Naruto saw a light come on. A moment later the door opened. A huge man with ebony skin grimaced at the four fugitives.

"You all better explain yourselves right now or I'll sick my dog on you!"

"What? An old dog that gets chased around by the neighborhood cats."

"Marcos?" The man's grimace turned into a grin. "Boy I thought they threw your sorry butt in jail. What you doin' here?"  
"Needing a favor. Can we come in?"

Hugo studied Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Why you bringin' white folk's kids with you boy? Them the ones who got you in trouble?"

"No sir. Them others are safely tucked in their beds. Unless that air raid siren and all the shootin' didn't wake them up."

"Air raid siren? Shootin? Boy what you talkin' about?"

"It's a long story. Now can we come in?"

Hugo backed away allowing the four to file in. The house was a ramshackle mess. There were two parts to it. One barely inhabitable, the other in ruins.

A small ball of fur launched itself at Marcos.

"Hiya T- Rex!" Marcos laughed as he picked up the dog.

"Sit down boy," said Hugo. "Your friends too." Naruto, Sasuke, and Marcos sat on a long couch with three legs. The missing leg was replaced by slabs of concrete. Sakura sat on an old chair.

The sharp smell of kerosene filled the air as Hugo lit a large, green lamp. "All right boy. Tell me what the hell's been going on."

"I don't know where to begin, Hugo. Or if you'd believe me."

"Son, I spent two years chasing Krauts all the way back to where their mamas birthed them. What you got to say can't possibly top that."

"All right then." Marcos told him about Sargon smashing through the wall of the city jail. How it killed a deputy and nearly killed them. How they scrambled through the gaping hole dodging bullets form the Bull and his men. How they snuck through the city until they climbed the back of a garbage truck that was heading out of town.

"We jumped off a half mile away. Came here to see if you could take us to my grandmothers?"

Hugo just looked at him.

"Marcos, you been smoking that weed I told you never to get hooked on? Because that's got to be the craziest story anyone has ever told me."

"It's true!" Naruto got angrily to his feet.

Hugo peered down at him. "Well you're a funny lookin' little fella I'll give you that. Kind of like a scrawny fox with yellow hair. And then there's this pink-haired girl and Mr. Surly. Marcos I told you to avoid weirdos. Did they give you that Marijuana?"

"Marijuana this! Shadow clone jutsu!" Three Naruto's now glared at Hugo.

"Holy Mother of God and all them good saints!" Hugo crossed himself staring wide eyed as Naruto created a dozen more of himself.

"Naruto," warned Sasuke. "Quit showing off."

"Yeah, Naruto," added Sakura. "We just got that manic dragon off our trail. Using your chakra will just lure him back."

"Fine." The clones vanished leaving wisps of smoke.

"Are you all right, Hugo?" asked Marcos.

The huge man's face was covered with beads of sweat. "I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I knew I shouldn't have taken that rot gut moonshine from Deekins. When I wake up, I'm pouring the rest of it down the drain and buy some decent likker."

"Hugo, You're not dreaming. These cats have super powers like from them comic books I read."

"Comic books? Boy those are just made up fairytales poorly drawn and poorly written. Used to use them for toilet paper during the war. Still got stacks of them in my john right now. What this fox-boy done did defies the laws of this world."

"Want to see Mr. Surly shoot lightning from his fingertips?" offered Marcos.

"Stop it! Enough!" Hugo had his hands over his ears. "I saw some horrible stuff in Europe six years ago. Bizarre stuff. I don't need this to add to my nightmares."

He forced himself to calm down. "All right, here's what I do. I take you to your grandma Marcos. And you promise never to bring these white kids back here ever again."

The Bull was at his desk. He had dark shadows under his eyes and stubble on his chin from not having shaved.

"Sir, you need to go home and rest."

"I need to get those damn kids Tom! And whatever the hell they used to break out of my jail."

"People are saying they've never seen anything like it," said another detective. "A flying lizard some say. Others are calling it a Soviet secret weapon or even a U.F.O."

"The newspapers are going crazy, Sir," said a woman, the police chief's secretary. "They've been bombarding me with phone calls since I came in this morning. They demand that you call a press conference immediately."

"You can tell those damn reporters they can stick it up their collective rear ends! I have more important things to worry about right now." The Bull picked up a phone and dialed. He waited a moment, his free hand smashing peanut shells into dust.

"Hello? Bob? How the hell are you! Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Yes the wife's fine and so are the kids. Say Bob did you hear what happened here overnight?"

The Bull listened for a moment. "Yes. Yes. It was one hell of a disturbance. Some damn thing punched a monster-size hole through the wall of my jail then up and flew away."

The Bull frowned. "No I don't know what the hell it was. Yes it could have been Soviets."

The other end of the phone buzzed.

"What do you mean why would the Soviets be interested in a cracker town like mine?! It was because I nabbed three of their spies that's what! Yes, you heard right. I got the results of those three Stalinist straight from your own office Bob. Finger prints a complete blank. No missing kids from California meets their descriptions. Yes, kids Bob. Or I thought they were. Dressed real funny they did like Russkies."

The Bull stayed silent for a minute. "What do you mean why didn't they dress to blend in like other Russkie spies. How the hell do I know what goes on in the mind of the K.G.B. But facts are facts and the F.B.I. needs to come down here P.D.Q!"

A flicker of a smile lit the Bull's face. "You will? How many? Two. Well, when those two agents see what's happened here they'll be demanding Quantico up and move down here to Cracker-town."

Authors note: Krauts-Germans

Russkies-Russians

Quantico-headquarters of the F.B.I. located in Virginia.

Likker- is how they say liquor back then.

K.G.B- is the Soviet secret service.

Hope you liked this chapter reviews are welcome

Chapter 9 will be up a little later than normal due to the author and myself will not have to be at work during July 4th week. So I will not see him. Soo sowwie .


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Nine: Mother Maye I **

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. Hurrah this chapter actually came to me today (7/7/14) was not expecting it. =] Well I'd like to present the next chapter to all of you lovelies reading so Enjoy**

The boat skimmed across the mossy water as Hugo guided them through shifting channels. A tiny irredescent bird hummed near Naruto's ear.

"Hey little guy." Naruto lifted a finger hoping the small bird would perch on it. Instead, the humming bird found a plant that was much more interesting. It hovered near it dipping it's beak down the plant's funnel-shaped blossom. Suddenly the bird was swallowed whole by the flower.

Naruto shuddered. He thought the flower wore a sinister smile as it disappeared behind them.

"Hugo, tell them about how you got this boat," Marcos urged. He had been trying to get the big man to talk since they departed his home that morning.

"Okay then I'll tell them." Marcos turned to the three ninjas. "This here boat used to be owned by rum runners. They peddled booze back in the prohibition days. One day the rum runners were going up a fork in a river. Thought there would be folks they knew waiting to buy their likker. A man was at a camp waving real friendly like. The runners waved back but when they got closer the man quit waving. Instead, from the trees G-men came out with Thompson sub machine guns. The runners were shot so full of holes they leaked blood…. See here." Marcos pointed at something red on the seat Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on. "That's rum runner blood that never came out even though Hugo scrubbed and scrubbed."

For the first time Hugo laughed. "Boy you are so full of it! That there's not blood. It's paint. And rum runners never owned this boat. It's a Eureka boat built by ol' Andrew Jackson Higgins himself. I've been sailing her since 1927 when I worked on them oil rigs out in the Gulf of Mexico."

"Says you," argued Marcos. "Ol' Mother Maye I done told me the real story."

"Your grandmother is just pulling a fast one on you. She's good at…. Get your hands out of the water fool!"

Naruto had been poking at what he thought was a log morphed into a huge head full of sharp teeth that snapped at Naruto's fingers just missing.

"Auugh!" Naruto fell backwards right into Sakura's lap.

"Naruto!" Sakura dumped him onto the floor of the boat. A floor that smelled strongly of fish.

"What was that monster?!" Naruto cried.

"Gator," replied Marcos. "And if you don't want to be Gator chow best keep your whole body safe in this boat."

"We're here," said Hugo.

Before them waded a grove of large cypress trees. Thick moss hung down from their branches like dark-green gowns that waved to and fro in the breeze. The sun disappeared as the Eureka boat motored down a narrow tunnel of swamp water.

"It's like night here," said Sasuke.

"It's home," said Marcos.

Something bright shone in front of them. A lamp hung on a pole light on a small pier.

Marcos pointed at a boat tied to the pier. "I see T-Bar's here."

"He wont' be happy about these three." Hugo glowered at the three ninjas.

"Who's T-Bar?" asked Naruto.

"My brother. And he don't like white folk. He's usually asleep during the day because he works at night. We'll just sneak in."

"Sneak in?" said Hugo. "You don't sneak in when Mother Maye I's around. She probably already knows we're here."

"You got that right Hugo Ramirez!" Someone said. Something white floated along the dry land.

Hugo crossed himself. He stopped the boat close to the pier. "All right get out," he growled at the three ninjas. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke jumped off the boat landing on the creaking pier.

"You remember what I said," warned Hugo as Marcos got off.

"Yeah I know," replied Marcos. "No more white friends of mine are allowed on your property. But I'm telling you these three are different."

Hugo grunted sourly. He backed the boat then turned it. "Good day to you Mother Maye I," he called as he left.

"And a good day to you too Hugo Ramirez." A tall woman dressed in white now stood in front of the four. She held a gnarled staff in her hands. White, wooly hair covered her eyes.

"Hello Grandma," said Marcos a little nervously.

"Marcos Insley. So that wretched police chief let you go out on good behavior?"

"Not exactly."

The woman let out a fiendish cackle. "Not exactly? You little fool, I know exactly how you broke out of that jail." Like a demented dove she swooped on Sakura who gave a little shriek.

"Ah yes. Yes." Mother Maye I sniffed at Sakura like a blood hound. "Not from around these parts dear? Perhaps from some distant land?"

"Y…yes ma'am. We're from California."

"Liar." The woman waved a finger in Sakura's face. "Mother Maye I knows where you came from."

Sakura fearfully backed away.

"Quit picking on Sakura you old hag!" shouted Naruto.

The old woman pushed Sakura to the side as she tapped her way to Naruto. She swept her hair from her forehead to stare at Naruto with eyes glazed over by milky white scales.

Naruto's anger evaporated leaving just fear. He gulped.

"So I see there is two of you, eh." With her staff she poked Naruto hard in the stomach. "Good thing that devil in there has a seal to keep it bound. Would raise more hell on this country than all those nuclear bombs Mr. Oppenheimer and his minions foolishly built if it ever got loose. So devil-boy want to come inside? I have four bowls of chicken gumbo just cooked this morning waiting for you all to take your sweet time getting here."

The old woman turned and with the strides of someone much younger danced up a path leading to a gloomy, unpainted cottage.

"That's your grandmother?!" were the first words Naruto could find. "She's scarier than Orochimaru!"

Marcos just shrugged. "You'll get used to her. Come on! Grandma's gumbo is to die for." The three ninjas followed him.

"Hey Sasuke," whispered Naruto. "Aren't you just a little scared of this hag?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a cold look. "Don't you say one more word to upset this woman, Naruto. She knows how to get us home."

**Authors note: Andrew Higgins: Legendary boat builder born in Nebraska. Designed the Eureka boat in 1926, then the Higgins landing craft that helped the allies achieve victory on D-day.**

** Eureka boat: A shallow draft craft designed with a spoonbill bow allowing to run upon riverbanks then back off with ease.**

** Robert Oppenheimer: American physicist and father of the atomic bomb. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Ten: Opening Gambit**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. Also this chapter is a little gruesome and violent you have been warned. =] Also apologies for the delay my mother was at home and was using her laptop so I couldn't update. But at least it was only for one day ^-^ now on with the fic.**

"Why do we always get saddled with the cranks, Dickerson?" The large man lit a cigarette.

"Would you mind not smoking in here Hamm," said the driver. Irritably, he rolled down his window.

"Sooorry." Hamm took an enormous drag from his cigarette. "Anyway, why we stuck going to this Padookaville joint? I've got ten years working for good ol' Mr. Hoover, they could have dumped this loser job on a couple of rookies."

Dickerson shrugged. "Might be something to this, Hamm. You saw the papers."

"Yeah. One hell of a hole in that jail I tell ya. Something caused it. But when you get these yellow journalists saying some winged monster caused it that's when I draw the line. Life isn't a comic book you know."

"What the hell!" Dickerson slammed the brakes of the Ford sedan. Standing in the middle of the country road stood a man with a sword.

Hamm pulled out his colt .45. He stepped out of the car. "All right Mister just what the hell are you trying to pull?"

The man with the sword gave a deep throaty growl then charged.

"Jesus!" Hamm started shooting. Five bullets ripped into the sword-wielding man but he kept coming.

"BOOM!" The head of the charging man exploded. Bits of brain matter splattered onto Hamm's glasses.

"Christ Dickerson what the hell's going on?"

"Dickerson pumped another slug into his 12 gauge. "Not a clue Hamm. But we need to report this stat." He reached into the car for the radio receiver. Suddenly a pair of hands jerked him off his feet. A pasty faced woman with a long gleaming knife crawled from underneath the car and onto the F.B.I. agent.

"Hamm!"

"Got you covered Buddy!" Hamm emptied a full clip into the woman's skull. Blood and brains vomited all over Dickerson.

"Good God!" Dickerson cried. "It's like being back on Iwo Jima!"

"Except on Iwo we had back-up! Come on Dickie get on your feet and in the car! We got company!"

From trees several yards away came more men and women carrying all sorts of weapons. A bullet grazed Hamm's shoulder. He picked up his partner and threw him into the passenger's side. He got in himself and gripped the steering wheel. A very large man stood in front of the car. Cradling one enormous gun in his arms.

"Oh my God!" Bullets sliced through the windshields ripping Hamm in two. Dickerson whimpered on the floor of the passenger side.

"Ah. I see I have one pawn still intact."

A slight built man in a dark green business suit looked down at Dickerson through the passenger window. Trembling, Dickerson pulled out his snubbed nose .38.

"Oh that won't do you any good." Through the gaping hole that used to be the Ford's windshield a dozen hands caught hold of the screaming Dickerson.

In the clearing Dickerson whimpered.

"Do you really need him?" asked a giant of a man. He was smoking what was left of Hamm's cigarette.

"An F.B.I. agent makes a good pawn on a chessboard."

"Whatever you say Slim."

"Please Mr. Burlador. My name is Shaklmatey. Constantin Shaklmaty."

"Whatever you say Slim, I'm taking a leak." The huge man went into the woods.

The slight built man spat on the ground. "Oaf!" he opened a black bag with a gold clasp. "Now where is it?" He rummaged through the bag for a moment. "Not here I see. How unfortunate."

He looked at Dickerson bound with thick ropes to a dead tree. He had a wad of bloody rags stuffed in his mouth. The rags were what remained of his dead partner's shirt.

"Sorry for the delay Agent Dickerson. But I must retrieve a certain needle. In no time you will enjoy the benefits of being a true chess piece on life's stage." The man gave a short, humorless laugh as he scurried away.

Dickerson closed his eyes. He had been trained to escape from situations like this. If only he could get one of the knots on these ropes loose! Suddenly his lungs filled with cigarette smoke. He tried forcing the smoke out of his lungs but couldn't. The gag prevented it.

"Hey Buddy." Dickerson opened his tear-filled eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw the massive form of the giant. He tried to blink the tears away. The giant smiled showing his large yellow teeth. "I've taken a shine to you Amiguito. Now just hold still while I set you free."

The huge man raised an axe. He swung it in an arc but instead of cutting the ropes that bound Dickerson the blow severed his head. It plopped on the grass, Dickerson's eyes staring blankly at the blue sky.

"No!" Shaklmaty came running. "What have you done? You just cost me two pawns today!"

"We don't have time for your twisted voodoo Slim. Now get your skinny ass in gear. El Jefé doesn't like delays."

Shaklmaty glared up at Burlador. Then a slow smile spread over his face.

"You know Mr. Burlador, you would make a splendid chess piece. A King even."

Burlador let out a huge laugh. A laugh so loud birds flew from out of the nearby trees. As the laughter died Burlador picked up the head of Dickerson. Like a ventriloquist's dummy the mouth of the severed head began to speak.

"Wipe that smile off your face slim. If you even think of trying to turn me into one of your ghouls I'll rip your heart out! Comprende?"

Shaklmaty backed up. He gave a slight nod.

"Great. I'm glad we had this face to face chat." Burlador cradled the head of Dickerson in the crook of his arm.

"Come on Slim, let the buzzards have the rest of the body. We have three little ninja's to catch."

Authors note: Mr. Hoover- J. Edgar Hoover the first director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations.

The rifle that Burlador used to kill Hamm was a German made MG 42 machine gun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto's Rebel Yell**

**Chapter Eleven: The Nin**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Naruto characters. My friend owns the plot. I do however type the story and post for him. Well guys a little bit of gruesomeness in this chapter. ^-^ hurrah for that lol. Now on with the story.**

Naruto never had chicken gumbo before. Never knew chicken gumbo existed. But after his first bite he decided he liked it. A lot. After his fourth bowl he swore he would never go through life without chicken gumbo.

"More please!" he said raising his empty bowl.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded. "You have had enough."

"That's alright, Darlin'." Mother Maye I poured another ladle of gumbo into Naruto's bowl. The small kitchen was lit by gas lamps. It was a neat, orderly kitchen with a stove, an ice box, an old brass sink, and an oak chair with six armless chairs. A narrow window eyed the darkened world outside.

"It is so dark here," remarked Sakura. "Don't you miss the sun?"

"Darlin', What good is the sun when you can't see it."

"Are you completely blind!"

"For these last six years. Ever since old Adolf checked out of this here world."

Sasuke had his arms folded the whole time. He hadn't taken one bite of his hot, delicious gumbo and now it had turned cold. "This is not the first time you have seen people like us before," he stated flatly.

"My word," said Mother Maye I. "You are a sharp one. Must be them eyes of yours."

"When?" pressed Sasuke leaning forward. "When did you see him?"

"Him? Who said anything about a him?"

"A female ninja?" gasped Sakura.

"If you could cal it a female. Barely human the first and only time I crossed paths with her. But it's a long story." Mother Maye I sat wearily in her chair at the head of the table. "Don't want to bore nobody with it."

Naruto had a spoonful of gumbo halfway to his mouth. "Oh come on!" he cried letting the spoon splash back into the bowl. "You go to tell us the story! Please!"

Mother Maye I looked at all four with her milk-white eyes, gazing at them with a sight that wasn't natural.

"Such eager faces." She sighed. "It's been a bundle of blood moons since I was that young and eager. All right I'll tell you the story."

Someone rapped loudly at the front door. Mother Maye I had just seen her two grandchildren to bed. Her bones ached from a long day of working in her garden. She just wanted to lay down and sleep for a spell. She opened the door.

"Who be you disturbing a body in the middle of the night," she said bluntly to the tow haired man standing in front of her. "If'n you the clan, I swear I'll bury your ass with the dozen I got out back."

"No ma'am," answered the man his face as white as a ghost sheet. "I heard about you Mother Maye I ma'am. Heard you got truck with the super natural."

"So what if I do," Mother Maye I broke in. "What business is that of yours?"

"No ma'am. It's not my business. But it is my wife's business and the five others the demon stole."

Mother Maye I peered closely at the man with her hard black eyes. She sniffed him too. "No you ain't drunk. Don't smell any drugs either. What you say about a demon! Is it lurking in there parts?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm from Boggy Creek a couple miles up…."

Mother Maye I raised her hand. "I know the place. Decent enough folk. Come in Mr…"

"Mr. Kling." The white man took his hat off before entering.

"Sit down young man and I'll boil us some sassafras tea. You just tell me all the details."

Mr. Kling sat at the edge of the patched up sofa, his hands clutching his hat. "It started a fortnight ago. Bob Sweeney's wife was first. He came pounding on my door that night stark naked and bleeding. Said some demon broke into his home. He tried to stop it but it just mauled him like a bear would a child. And there was claw marks all over Bob's body."

"Animal claw marks Mr. Kling?"

"Well not any animal I've ever seen."

"Could they have been scratch marks of some human with long fingernails?"

"Never seen any human with fingernails like that I tell you. Anyway." Mr. Kling gulped. "Anyway six females in all were stolen from Boggy Creek. One a young gal of ten.

Mother Maye I set her kettle down with a bang. "A child!" Her eyes ablaze she burst from the kitchen. "We go right now Mr. Kling. You come on a boat?"

Mr. Kling nodded and stood up.

"Good." Mother Maye I grabbed her staff. "Get us to Boggy Creek quick."

Mr. Kling had a boy, a son, in the boat. His face was more white than his father's.

"Are you the swamp witch?" he moaned shrinking to the back of the boat.

"Jared!" shouted his father. "We don't have time for this! Get up front and light the way." Shaking, the boy stumbled toward the fore of the boat. He held up a lamp.

"Make speed Mr. Kling! If you want your wife back alive make like the wind!"

Mother Maye I found the trail outside of the Kling's home. Other men had gathered, some with shotguns and rifles.

"We've heard about you Insley," growled one, a large man with a long black beard. "They say you consort with demons and devils imps."

"I consort with no such beings," Mother May I retorted. "Primarily because there are no such things. This here' demon' is flesh and blood like you or me. But it's a bad one. Not all evil lurks in Europe right now. Let us be off."

"Our hounds couldn't pick up the scent!" shouted a man. "How is it you can?"  
Mother Maye I ignored him. "We have no time for this. Your women folk ma still be saved."

After that the men followed her. Deep into the Land of Trembling Earth they went. Mother Maye I picked a trail that led through the quick sands and bogs until finally they came to an old log cabin. A red light like an unblinking eye came from one of the windows.

"The old Bannister place," said an old man.

"Should have known. Nothing but evil has ever been committed there.

Mother Maye I raised her staff.

"I'll git you," she hissed at the red light "Steal a child will you. By God I'm a comin'!"

Mother Maye I walked-run toward the cabin. A streak of shadow darker than the night leapt from a tangle of bushes. It hissed and lashed out with its claws but Mother Maye I was amazingly agile. She dodged and struck out at the same time. The iron tip of her staff scored solid flesh. The 'demon' hissed and cried out in human tongue.

"Mortal! You dare strike me?!"

"Yeah I be mortal. Just like you you crazed woman. What did you do with the women folk of Boggy Creek?"  
The apparition that had traces of being feminine laughed. "Come and see Mortal." Its shadowy form swam the night air back to the cabin. Mother Maye I followed alone. The brave men of Bogey Creek were crying and crossing themselves several yards behind. She broke through the makeshift door. Before her was a scene of horror. Three skeletons in night dresses hung upside down. Two emaciated women looked dully at her, their chairs clanking slightly.

"Bitch!" shouted Mother Maye I. "You come out here and face me so I can rip your heart out!"

"Oh, I will be the one taking your heart."

A shadow detached from the wall. Blades this time slashed at Mother Maye I. "You fancy yourself a witch," the shadow hissed. "Have you seen an incantation like this!" The blades caught fire. The burning brands became living things as they scrambled for the beating heart of Mother Maye I.

"You need to do better than this!" shouted Mother Maye I. The blades suddenly hissed then dissolved.

"My, it appears as if someone in this world does posses chakra. But you're unproven."

"What have you done with the little girl!"

The shadow twisted then transformed. Now there stood a flaxen haired girl of ten.

"You mean little ol' me," said the girl curtseying.

"Got you!" Mother Maye I drove her staff into the girl's chest.

"Ahhhh!" A woman screeched and slammed against a wall. The child crumpled onto the floor.

"It's all right honey," said Mother Maye I gathering the girl into her arms. "I got you."

"You filth!" The woman rose. She make gestures with her hands and then a blinding flash erupted. Too late Mother Maye I tried to shield her eyes. Next she was in darkness. In time she heard men speaking in low tones all around her.

"At least you got us back three," said the voice of Mr. King.

Mother Maye I fumbled through the dirt floor with her hands. "My staff," she mumbled. "My staff."

"Here," said Mr. Kling. The second that Mother Maye I touched her staff she felt strength flowing back to her. She forced herself back on her feet. "Your wife Mr. Kling?"

"One of the luck ones thanks to you."

"And the child?"

"She's going to be all right," said the broken voice of another man. The man clasped firmly the hands of Mother Maye I. He was sobbing.

"I'm glad I gave you back your daughter Mister. Now I need to get back to my own children."

"Let me guide you out Mother Maye I," said Mr. Kling.

"No. No thank you Mr. Kling. I can shift for myself." And as a new day broke on the swamp Mother Maye I left the old Bannister cabin on her own accord with eyes that were milk white.

Naruto's mouth was so wide open a fly buzzed into it. He coughed and sputtered.

Sakura looked fearfully at Sasuke. "A female nin? Here?"

Sasuke, elbows on a table with hands propping his chin, stared moodily at nothing.

"I'm going to track that crazy lady down if it's the last ting I do!" Naruto shouted.

Mother Maye I nodded. "That's what you should do Fox-Boy. I've been pondering why you all are here messing up Einstein's space time Continuum. I have a hunch that in order for you to get back to your own world everyone and everything needs to go back at onece."

"What are you saying!" cried Sakura. "That we have to hunt down a dangerous Nin and somehow capture the blue dragon in order to go home?"  
"That's exactly what she's saying," answered Sasuke.

Authors Note: Adolph Hitler died on April 30, 1945


End file.
